


Her Knight

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey can't refuse Forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



Frey had plenty of requests to complete, she knew she had to hunt for items and deal with pets, but sometimes she needed to take a break. Frey went out for walks outside of town, shield and sword packed in case of emergency. Frey wandered around to sightsee, stopping and sighing at crystals growing from cave walls, a river under a bridge, or ice frozen under frosted trees. 

Traveling with casual fighting against monsters had a soft sense of adventure to it, not lethargic like sloping hills and farm life, but soft like the breeze shaking dew off leaves, and the sentiment of a winter wind blowing and chilling outside while sitting in a blanket on the bed. Frey liked the wonderment of a sword's shine and heart in battle when there wasn't a real threat of battle. The predictability and routine of training by herself wasn't the same as the accomplishment of fighting in a forest or cave so Frey went out more often than she trained around town.

"Frey, are you going out on a request again?" Forte asked. Frey was heading to the end of town, set on walking by foot.

"I was just going for a…long walk," Frey said. She didn't know how else to say it, and now that it was out, she hesitated even more. It didn't feel like the right way to describe her favorite pastime.

"A walk? Can I come?" Forte stretched her leg out absentmindedly. "I think I need one. Walking for the sake of walking is very pleasant, and I haven't been resting as much as I'd like recently."

Frey couldn't say no. Forte had a gentle warm smile, not directed at Frey but still quiet and unassuming. The wind was blowing, rustling their hair and making Forte's ponytail sway slightly from its own weight. Frey felt strands of her own hair brush her neck and shoulders, tentative light touches that softened Frey.

"Of course you can come," Frey said. "I packed my weapons just in case. You can bring yours if you want."

"I already have them." Forte patted her shoulder, demonstrating her preparation with a small clinking sound, sword bumping into armor and shield. "Ready when you are."

"I am. Let's go, then."

The further they got from town, the quieter the air became. The bustle of people talking and running around or selling merchandise faded with the distance, trees taking over until there weren't any more buildings.

The nearby monsters weren't very strong, so they scattered and hid in bushes or stood a few feet away as Forte and Frey passed. The sheep made small noises and peeps of surprise, settling down after realizing Forte and Frey weren't going to attack. Frey saw the affectionate curve to Forte's mouth from looking at them, and a shy dip in her chin like she was trying not to look at them.

"How far do you usually walk?" Forte asked.

Frey glanced up at the trees, her hand coming to her chin. "Uh… Sometimes I wander to different places. Sometimes I go to the ruins, where I first met Dylas. Or I go to the lake and fish. If I teleport, I go to see the snow."

"You really do wander around," Forte said. She stretched an arm over her head and rolled her shoulder, letting out a heavy but relieved sigh.

"Do you want to take a break?" Frey asked. "We're almost near the ruins. We've walked a while now."

"No, I'm not tired. Are you?"

"…No," Frey said.

Frey was struggling trying to talk with Forte. She didn't know what to say to keep the conversation going. Occasionally they just fell into silence, their feet crunching on leaves and thudding over the ground.

Sometimes when Frey stood with Forte, she thought of sleepovers and festivals, the times they stayed up with Amber and Margaret telling stories and singing. Forte self-conscious in a bathing suit, or standing at Bado's shop admiring equipment. Forte petting Frey's chickens and helping her plant on the farm. Frey didn't feel like a glamorous princess, but she wasn't a real princess anyway. What made her feel like one was being with a knight like Forte.

"Frey?"

"Sorry, sorry, I got distracted!" Frey shifted on her feet. They were at a stand still now, talking in front of the entrance to the ruins.

"Distracted? Should we rest for now, then?"

"No, I'm fine!"

Forte's eyebrow rose, but she didn't ask about Frey's behavior.

"Alright, well, if you're ready, then we can go inside."

Frey nodded and led the way in. Frey wasn't afraid of getting hurt even if she was distracted. She had magic and could teleport them out. The monsters here were a bit weak anyway.

"This was a long walk to come here," Forte said, smiling with half-heartedness, unsure if Frey would be bothered by it.

"I always take really long walks," Frey said, trailing off. She didn't like fidgeting with her hands, it wasn't a habit, but one of them bumped against her leg consciously. "There's no point to it, really."

Forte looked up, bringing her gaze to the ceiling slowly and quietly. "I've never been here before."

Frey perked up. "Really? I didn't know that. Let me show you where I met Dylas!'

Frey grabbed Forte's wrist and hurried her pace. After a minute she realized she was holding Forte's hand, but she didn't let go right away. She swallowed and smiled sheepishly to herself.

At the end of the ruins, the sky opened up to a small clearing with cracks in the floor and pillars broken in half lying on their sides. It was the same as the rest of the ruins, but with the blue sky lighting up the debris, everything was bathed in a brighter light. It was still darker than the plains they came from, but the untouched little patch of sky here was peaceful.

"…Did Dylas do this to the ruins?" Frey asked.

"I never thought about that. Maybe."

Frey glanced at Forte and saw her trying not to laugh, her hand pressed into her mouth and shoulders moving with small repressed trembles.

"Ah, sorry Frey, I didn't mean to ruin anything. This looks lovely," Forte said.

Frey just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
